The Hidden Guild
by marie656
Summary: A mysterious girl walks in the guild and hands Makarov a piece of paper and gets called to his office along with some other wizards and what is this new guild no one has heard of?
1. Rin

As usual at the Fairy Tail guild people are fighting and calling each other names (hehe get it it's Natsu and Gray) and well drinking barrels of beer (Cana) and some just chatting until the whole guild got silent except for a a couple of murmurs (whisper whisper) and then Master Makerov (however you spell his name) was given something, something he couldn't share with everyone except certain wizards about something no one knew existed only the few who were in the place and the ones whose jobs were accepted but except those few no one knew then.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel,and the person who just walked in come into my office!" Makrov demanded as he headed to his office.

"sigh, I was hoping to go back" the woman said. She had a black sleeveless shirt and short shorts that were also black and a red sweater, also some black boots (kind of like Erza's and for her clothes just think katekyo hitman reborn yuni) with long blue greenish hair (again like yuni) and pretty blue eyes (kind of like mira's but a little lighter) but other than that she was pretty(also same voice from yuni and yes I'm basing her off of yuni).

*at makarov's office*

"Well as you just saw I just received a paper for specific people and only for few to see and wel you are the few." Makarov explained.

"Umm I'm not trying to be rude but I already know what this is about and I would like to go." The girl asked.

"No you can't leave just yet, you must take them to the place after I tell them." He explained.

"Oh so that's why I'm here ok I'll wait." She said "Oh and my name is Ren though I prefer to be called Rin." Rin said (Rin sound cooler that's why I chose it)

"Ok so this what I got." He said and handed the three a sheet of paper "It states that there is a guild for dragon slayers and only dragon slayers which is why rarely any people heard of it. It says that if any dragon slayers want to join they can and they can still be going to their old guild if they have one and take jobs from there and they sent someone to see all of the dragon slayers for example Rin."

"Though I may not look like it I am indeed a dragon slayer but not like you guys I have a tail and I like it but I keep it hidden so people don't think of me as an enemy or something else." She explained as she showed them her tail (think like Rin from blue exorcist his tail)

"Hey if you're a dragon slayer what kind are you?" Natsu questioned (good old Natsu)

"I can't tell you unless you are in my guild." She said in response to his question

"So will you brats join her guild and still come back here or not?" Makarov asked

"Well I don't know I like it here." Wendy said a little scared.

"You can come back here for as long and whenever you want." Rin explained

"I'll join will you guys join." Gajeel said

"I'll go will you Wendy." Natsu also said

"Yeah I guess it sounds cool." Wendy said a little excited.

"Great now let's get you there and officially in the guild and you can't tell anyone where our guild is before we make it better and you know have the money to make one." Rin said as she walked off and used telepathy to talk to her guild at a place no one could hear but the last thing they saw was her worried face of something she was told and wanted to hurry back to her guild.


	2. The Blue Flames of Emotion?

Now on their way to the new guild to be officially in the guild and meet the others Natsu, Gajeel, and Wend notice Rin was in a hurry and running to the place so they ran too but the she did something out of nowhere and was not expected.

"Hey why are you running we don't have to hurry." Natsu said trying to be nice.

"No you don't understand we HAVE to hurry you'll understand when we get there!" She said running even faster trying not to cry hoping it would go unnoticed but it didn't.

Suddenly she stopped and said these few words "I'm going to have no home or family. Please respond Hunter." She was again hoping they wouldn't listen or hear but the did.

"Who's Hunter?" Asks the pink headed one

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind but I have to leave NOW!" She said just before she...she...grew WINGS!?

_**AERA MAGIC: WINGS!**_

Dumbfounded the stood there and watched her fly away at high speeds.

_**At her guild **_

"The...there...there's nothing left of it. Then where did all of them go. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HUNTER, PANDORA, NOVA, ZAIDEN, ASTERIA! YOU WERE ALL I HAD LEFT DON'T LEAVE ME! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Then she noticed 2 people a boy and a girl still...alive. It was Hunter and Nova. "Hunter...Nova...You're alright I'm so glad I thought I lost you all. I had a sky dragon slayer I'll ask her to heal you guys ok? You're gonna be alright ok? Just don't leave me and I'll get Acnologia for doing this to you guys and trying to leave me in despair. I swear I'll kill him no matter what." When she spoke those few words Natsu had approached and saw her with to other people and saw her cry which made him angry and well you can guess anger caused his flames to come out because he has the flames of emotion.

"Go get Wendy. Now! She has to save them please they're the only family I have left." She told Natsu and Natsu hurried up and got Wendy."Wendy...Please save them." Rin said trying not to cry as much as she was already. "Who's there! Come on out!"Rin yelled sensing someone was there.

"Oh lucky you. This is the first time someone's noticed us in a long time but seeing as you're a dragonslayer it wouldn't surprise me and to think that all dragonslayers would be strong and for you information this wasn't acnologia it was me the apocalypse dragon slayer. So how do you feel Blue Flame Fire Dragon Slayer?" The mysterious man said as Rin ignited her whole body in blue flames and the flames were completely different to Natsu's but were similar at the same time.

"You...you did this?"She spoke with anger running through her and the flames became brighter and brighter until she attacked. "I will make you pay for what you did to my guild and my friends and all of my loved ones. I will make you pay!"** Blue flame dragon's Talon , Blue Flame Dragon's Wing Attack, Blue Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang, and Blue Flame Dragon's Roar. **She yelled over and over again out of anger and fury and she went a tiny bit overboard and started burning the forest they were in and she was done the enemy was down after her 50th attack and she calmed down and fell to the floor and waking up in a slightly familiar place

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short i ran out of ideas and it got a little intense and please like and review (Go ahead and comment mean I personally won't care)If possible give me some ideas of what's going to happen for now**

**(Later) - ****後で**


	3. Leaving?

"Where am... no I'm back **HERE **again. Natsu. Where are you!?" Eden asked looking for an exit.

"Calm down we were looking for a place to stay. Hey are you ok?" Natsu said worried.

"No I'm not ok I have to leave this place NOW!" She yelled as she ran out in a panic.

"Hey come back, whats the big idea. I don't get it." Natsu said a little curious.

"I can't be here not here, of all places it had to be this place."

_**Aera Magic: Wings**_

_'I can't let the know what's happened in this place no because if they did who knows what they'll do. I don't know what to do anymore!'_

_"Come on Happy let's go get her" Natsu said to Happy as they flew off._

_"Hey Eden what's up with this place, why did you get so scared?"_

_"Hmm oh maybe I'll tell you later now's not the time I'll tell you when everyone's together, maybe." I responded trying to avoid the question._

_"Why do you say maybe is it really that bad?" He asked._

_"Yes it was that bad!" I screamed as I flew faster off._

**Back at the house**

"Eden will you explain why you are so scared of this place now that we left please." Gajeel asked trying to be polite.

I just kept walking and ignored because I _can't _tell them it would be to painful and seeing as I had to put a spell on them so they wouldn't know. I don't know what to do anymore should I run or what? Then Gajeel stopped me and asked me again but in a meaner way.

" Explain ,now!"

"No"

"Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"You know what why did I ever try doing this I can't even trust the people I'm letting join I may as well leave with Hunter and Nova and leave you guys lost!" I screamed practically crying and flew off with Hunter and Nova.


End file.
